yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dziennikarz
Dziennikarz (ang. Journalist) – były dziennikarz śledczy oraz twórca dziesięciu kaset znajdujących się na terenie szkoły. Jego prawdziwe imię jest nieznane. Wygląd Twarz dziennikarza nie jest obecnie znana. Na oficjalnym arcie widać, że ma niewielki zarost i nosi brązowy kapelusz, ze złotym paskiem. Ubiera się w długi beżowy płaszcz z brązowymi guzikami, a pod spodem widać kawową koszulę z niebieskim krawatem. Nosi jasnobrązowe spodnie i ciemnobrązowe buty. Opis W latach 80-tych, młody mężczyzna rozpoczął obiecującą karierę dziennikarza śledczego. Był fenomenalny w swojej pracy i szybko rozsławił się na całą Japonię. Niestety, być może był aż ZA dobry w swojej pracy... Podczas śledztwa w 1989 roku, prawidłowo wskazał sprawcę zbrodni. W związku z nietypową naturą tej sprawy - uczennica została oskarżona o zamordowanie swojej koleżanki ze szkoły, w imię miłości - media postanowiły nadać posmaku sensacji w tej sprawie, co poskutkowało międzynarodową uwagą. Jednakże, młoda morderczyni była zdolna do uniknięcia wyroku, poprzez manipulację emocjami sądu i wykiwaniu narodu, aby pomyślał, że dziennikarz oskarża ją o morderstwo w imię sensacyjnych nagłówków. W wyniku tej afery, jego reputacja została trwale uszkodzona, a jego kariera skończona. Pogrążył się w depresji i alkoholizmie. Nikt nie wie co się z nim stało, po tym jak stracił w oczach społeczności. Jego aktualne miejsce pobytu jest nieznane. Osobowość Na oficjalnej stronie gry dziennikarz ma osobowość „Zdeterminowany”. Jest on odważny i pewny siebie, kiedy oskarża Ryobę o bycie winną morderstwa dziewczyny. Był także bardzo spostrzegawczy, skoro udało mu się już za pierwszym razem, znaleźć winowajcę. Relacje Ryoba Aishi Dziennikarz pierwszy raz spotkał Ryobę pod koniec kwietnia 1989 roku. Przez następne kilka tygodni obserwował ją z ukrycia, a kiedy już się upewnił, że to ona zamordowała ducha dziewczyny, bezzwłocznie ją oskarżył. Niestety, przez brak wiarygodnych dowodów, udało się jej uciec od kary i przy tym nieodwracalnie zniszczyć mu karierę. Dziennikarz po tym szczerze znienawidził Ryobę, ale także zaczął się jej bać, więc nie zdecydował się na żaden ruch względem niej, przez prawie 3 dekady. Ryoba natomiast nie czuje nic do dziennikarza i traktuje go tylko jak przeszkodę, którą trzeba wyeliminować. Dopiero po prawie 30 latach od wydarzeń z 1989 roku, dziennikarz postanowił jeszcze raz, spróbować udowodnić jej winy, ale na jego nieszczęście, Ryoba wyczuła, że to pułapka. To właśnie przed nią dziennikarz uciekł do ameryki, jednak ma się on pojawić w jednym z zakończeń trybu fabularnego, wiec bardzo możliwe, że ma nowy plan na złapanie Ryoby. Żona Dziennikarz poznał swoją żonę około rok po wydarzeniach z 1989, czyli gdzieś na początku 1990 roku. Pomimo tego jaką miał reputacje, kobieta zakochała się w nim z wzajemnością. Dziennikarz nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć co ona w nim widziała, skoro był wrakiem człowieka i pośmiewiskiem kraju, ale kiedy się poznali, chciała z nim spędzać cały czas. Bardzo go pilnowała i stawała się zazdrosna, kiedy jakaś kobieta na niego patrzyła. Dziennikarz szybko się od niej uzależnił i nie mógł już bez niej żyć. Nie był on w stanie zająć się sobą, a ona bardzo mu w tym pomogła. Według niego, może dlatego jej się spodobał, bo chciała być swego rodzaju posiadaczem człowieka, bądź ludzkiego zwierzaka, lub po prostu mieć kogoś na kim mogła by polegać. Mimo wszystkich wad, jakie miał, zaakceptowała go i to było mu najbardziej potrzebne. Pobrali się po pół roku znajomości, a po prawie 10 latach małżeństwa, jego żona zaszła w ciążę, ale niestety zmarła podczas porodu. Info-chan W filmiku ”The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions” w dokładnie jedenastej minucie i pięćdziesiątej sekundzie, YandereDev wspominał, że w grze jest też nadrzędna historia, która wykracza poza Yandere-chan i obejmuje także inne postacie. Pokazał wtedy dwa rodzaje ”schodków” zrobionych z postaci mających ze sobą związek. Pierwszy z nich został zrobiony z ”Założyciela”,”Dyrektora Generalnego” (których profile na oficjalnej stronie gry są jeszcze nie wypełnione) i Megami Saikou, a związek pomiędzy nimi polega na tym, że ”Dyrektor Generalny” jest prawdopodobnie ojcem Megami, zaś ”Założyciel” jej dziadkiem. ”Założyciel” był na samym dole schodków, podczas gdy Megami Saikou była na górze, a ”Dyrektor Generalny” w środku, co oznacza, że on jest rzeczą, która łączy Megami i ”Założyciela”, co by się zgadzało jeśli jest on ojcem Megami i synem ”Założyciela”. Drugie schodki zostały zrobione z Ryoby Aishi, Dziennikarza i Info-chan. Wiadomo jaki związek mają między sobą Ryoba i Dziennikarz, z kolei fakt, że pojawiła się tam Info-chan ujawnia, że musi ona mieć związek z Ryobą, a przede wszystkim z dziennikarzem zważywszy na to, że właśnie on był w środku ”schodków”, co oficjalnie potwierdza, że to Info-chan jest córką dziennikarza. Dziennikarz wspomina, że ciężko było mu ją pokochać z tego powodu, że jego żona nie żyje właśnie przez nią. Przez to mało spędzał z nią czasu i być może właśnie takie dzieciństwo było powodem tego jak okrutną i podstępną osobą stała się Info-chan. Dziennikarz wspomina także, że jego córka cały swój wolny czas spędza przy komputerze, a jak wiemy Info-chan w klubie informacyjnym siedzi właśnie przy komputerze. Wspomina, że kupiła go sobie sama za własne pieniądze, co mogło być efektem sprzedawania zdjęć majtek. Również czasami wracała do domu zakrwawiona. To raczej mało prawdopodobne, by Info-chan kogoś zabiła, bo nawet jak na jej charakter, kiedy chce się kogoś pozbyć, wynajmuje do tego kogoś innego tak jak np. zrobiła to z Ayano by zabiła Osanę. Jednak YandereDev wspominał, że Info-chan ma kontakty z niebezpiecznymi kryminalistami więc, któryś z nich mógł ją kiedyś zranić, czego efektem było krwawienie. Dziennikarz wspomina też, że ma talent do wyszukiwania ludzi i informacji o nich, więc to może po nim Info-chan odziedziczyła te zdolność. Ciekawostki *Jego aktualnym dawcą głosu jest Bradley Gareth. Podkładał on, również głos męskiej Midzie w „Yandere Simulator: Male Rival Introduction video” oraz starszemu policjantowi w „Driving Your Rivals To Murder in Yandere Simulator”. *Dziennikarz prawdopodobnie się pojawi w jednym z zakończeń trybu fabularnego oraz w kanonicznym zakończeniu trybu 1980. *Dziennikarz, po ślubie ze swoją żoną, przyjął jej nazwisko.https://redd.it/7wgbgs *Jeśli dziennikarz byłby uczniem, to byłby detektywem.https://redd.it/83p92o Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni